


【铁虫】禁止在办公室打啵（pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 钢铁侠为他们的约会泡汤而郁闷不已，于是想到了一个新的补偿方法。warning：双性，办公室play





	【铁虫】禁止在办公室打啵（pwp/一发完）

*****  
Tony讨厌做战斗善后工作。  
倒不是说他有多喜欢和那些整天想方设法侵略地球的坏蛋战斗，可是比起无聊枯燥的数字堆叠，在战场搏杀可能要让人热血沸腾的多。  
本来这些战损统计也不是他的工作，谁让Stark最得力的女助理Mrs.Potts倒在了感冒病毒下，身为老板的Tony出于人道主义和对关心下属，接过了对方的工作，然后一整个上午和中午都耗在了会议室算那些数字。  
纽约七月的午后依旧燥热难耐，哪怕Tony开足了办公室的冷气还是止不住从心底冒起来的那点暴躁。  
所以当蜘蛛侠握着甜筒从窗户爬进来的时候，看见的就是自己年长的恋人沉着脸苦大仇深地盯着手里的报表——像极了自己做不出西语翻译的样子。  
他被自己的比喻逗的噗嗤出声，而后听到Tony略带不满的声音：“Seriously？在我被这些阿拉伯数字湮没的时候笑出声。”  
“I'm sorry Tony，”Peter吐了吐舌头，把手里的甜筒举了起来，“或许吃点冰能让你凉快一些，KFC半价，我抢到了最后一个。”  
“我可不是为这个生气。”Tony轻叹了口气，放下手里的文件，示意Peter过来。  
少年顺从地走上前，张开双腿坐到了Tony的膝盖上，他嘬了一口冰淇淋偏着头渡给Tony。  
芒果味的奶油入嘴即化，非但没有缓解那点燥热反而撩起了另外的火苗。  
Tony揽着Peter的腰同他亲昵着接吻，一面懊恼道：“我以为至少能有空闲带你去约会，我都包好游乐园的场了，见鬼的。”  
“有什么关系，我们可以在这里约会，”Peter完全没有气恼的模样，他把那个甜筒吃完，舔了舔指头，笑眯眯提议，“我还有几道竞赛的题目没写完，正好够时间做完这一切下午吃饭。”  
这就是Tony对Peter又爱又恨的一点，年轻的恋人有时非常善解人意，乖巧的仿佛那个在战场乱窜惹得钢铁侠大脑充血的蜘蛛侠不是他一样，有时却分外不解风情，至于另外一个喜爱的原因，Tony眯起了眼，他用双手缓慢地在Peter纤细的腰肢上游走，刻意压低的声音带了一点异样的笑意：“说得对，我们可以在这边约会。”  
Peter的本意是陪男朋友消磨那些财政报表，但成了消磨对象是他自己就身不由己了。  
他的裤子褪到了大腿窝松松垮垮的勾着，男人一手掴着他白皙圆润的臀丘揉捏，一手顺着臀缝插进来，捏住了Peter微湿的阴唇——是了，让Tony另外惊喜的是他男朋友下面还长了女孩子才有的性器，因为被主人藏的很好，直到他们第一次上床才被Tony勘破了秘密。  
钢铁侠曾无比幸运他的小朋友被那只蜘蛛咬了一口，不然这么个漂亮瘦小的小男孩要是被发现了身体的异样，会发生什么变态龌蹉的事可不是Peter能反抗的。  
成年人的世界可比Peter想的要肮脏得多，比如现在，他的男朋友正用手玩弄着少年连自慰都很少会触碰的地方。  
带着薄茧的手指掰开嫩红的肉缝，捏着小巧的花蒂，将那枚红珠儿揉得肿起来，很快粉色的穴口就泛起一片黏腻水光。  
Peter轻哼了声，抱着Tony的手不自觉抓紧，浑身触电般颤抖起来：“Tony……啊……”  
“这么敏感，daddy不在的时候自己玩过了吧？”  
Tony笑着掐了Peter的阴唇缝沿一把，换来小朋友抽吸的娇哼，整个人软在Tony怀里用力喘息着摇头：“没，没有，只给daddy弄。”  
“乖孩子。”  
Tony奖励似的加重了揉捏的力道，Peter的呼吸顿时错乱，阴茎直挺挺立了起来，抵住男人的下腹。  
Tony分出一只手抓着Peter指骨分明的手去摸自己的性器，一面让蜘蛛侠贴近自己，勾着对方的舌头吮吸。  
冰淇淋的后劲还没有消退，小朋友的嘴里有一股浓郁的奶油香，舌根还是凉的，像一条小蛇在Tony嘴里乱窜，而他是舞蛇的弄艺人，轻易就能制服不安分的软体动物。  
少年不敌花花公子的作弄，光是亲吻就能让他浑身发烫，花穴分泌的靡水愈多，水光淋淋，让他不自觉想夹住Tony的手指，但双腿被分开在两侧，只好努力向下压着臀肉，把男人的手指吃进去。  
“我这么弄你舒服吗，宝贝？”Tony用手指探进柔软的穴肉缓慢抽插着，不时搓捏一下泡涨的阴蒂，又酸又涨的酥麻感顺着下身蔓延上来，像心口要开出什么花似的。  
Peter被男人的手指肏软了腰，两只手臂绵绵挂在Tony的肩上，双眼氤氲翻着泪花，像只红扑扑的小兔子撒娇点头：“舒服，呼嗯……你进来嘛，Tony。”  
他说话还带着怯生生的期待，下面却热情的不得了吃着Tony的手指，清纯又淫欲。  
Tony忍不住亲了亲Peter的侧脸，温柔地哄着他：“别急，宝宝，一会儿可有你哭着喊停的时候。”  
小朋友知道年长的恋人总是温柔包容着他的任性，于是嘟着嘴急哄哄去索吻，一边用手撸着自己性器，动情地发出成串的甜腻呻吟，白皙的双腿像无骨地菟丝花攀着男人的大腿。  
Tony的胯部已经鼓起了一大包，但他依旧巍然不动，手指慢条斯理地在浸着水的嫩肉里打圈，配合着Peter自慰的动作掴揉着他软乎乎的臀肉。  
很快男人的手指就探到了那个敏感的凸起，他不轻不重按了两下，感受到身上的少年整个人一痉挛，喉咙里发出似哭似泣的尖叫，而后吹出水来，与此同时阴茎也吐出来白浊的精液，沥沥漉漉喷洒在Tony的西装下摆，弄的污浊一片。  
高潮完的蜘蛛侠整个人脱力地靠在Tony怀里，下身还在条件反射地收缩着，仿佛舍不得男人的手指一般。  
Tony毫不留情地将右手从水淋淋的小穴里拔出来，带着淫靡的水痕的手指捏住Peter的下巴，将指头放进他无意识微张的嘴里。  
小朋友睁着还嫣红的湿漉漉的眼睛，含住了Tony的手指，小猫一样蹭着他的胸口。  
Tony亲着少年汗津津的鼻尖，用力抬起一点对方的屁股，把自己沉甸甸的性器掏了出来，抵着对方软无力的穴口，缓慢而有力地插了进去。  
Peter被插的浑身发抖，那种潮水般的酸又一次泛滥起来，他手指胡乱在男人身上滑动着，本能地想要逃离，娇气呻吟：“好涨，唔……Tony，太大了，呜呜……”  
“乖一点，你总能吃进去的不是吗？”Tony拍着他的屁股，粗大的肉刃肏在紧密吸附着的嫩肉上朝里挤弄，“放松，把腿张开些kid，让我填满你。”  
Peter总受不了Tony用这样的语气说些下流的情话，但他还是乖巧地努力放松了身子，让Tony的性器能进的更深，每挤进一寸他的脚就不自觉蜷起来，整个人弯成一把小弓，只等Tony随手撩拨，就化作满池春水。  
Tony的性器整根没入少年的阴道里，他亲着Peter湿漉漉的小脸，抓着他的手向下摸他们连结的地方：“Nice work kid.”  
Peter整个人抖了一下：“你，你不要说这句话。”  
Tony笑了起来：“为什么不？不管什么时候，只要你做的对，我总想夸夸你。”  
“也不能用在这里……”  
那是Peter和Tony初见说的话，他记了这么多年一直奉若神谕，偏生他的宙斯要让它带上情欲的艳色，他以后怎么直视啊！  
Peter鼓着嘴把手放在自己的小腹上，那里微微凸起，是Tony阴茎塞满的后果，心里的那点微弱不满很快被一种餍足感代替，他抬起头去向男人讨吻，对方带着湿热的气息缠绕过来，像是鲜花和小雏菊，只属于蜘蛛侠一个人的专属物。  
“我的……”  
“当然是你的，小葛朗台。”  
Tony勾勒着少年的唇舌，下身开始动了起来，炙热的阴茎撞开包裹他的蚌肉寸寸往里肏，遇到阻碍就退出一些又用力顶进去，Peter被插的话都说不出来，只会呜咽着呻吟，泪珠顺着潮红的脸往下落，活像一枚熟透的石榴涔出晶莹甜蜜的汁水来。  
蜘蛛侠比Tony玩过的任何女人都要软，他不会任何床技，单凭断断续续带着奶气的呻吟和不找章法的吸弄就能让Tony神魂颠倒。  
他揉着Peter的腰，抚摸吞吐自己阴茎的小嘴，成功将Peter沉沦进汹涌欲海里，Tony是唯一系住他靠岸的绳，所有感觉都被男人掌握。  
“Tony……”Peter黏糊糊呼喊爱人的名字，汗湿的额头抵在男人肩膀上，他身上的衣服还好好穿着，整个人却因为情潮快融化成一块带着甜味的奶油，“上面，上面也想要Tony亲亲……”  
“不行，我们今天只弄下面。”Tony故意顶了两下，在Peter惊喘里咬着他的耳垂，“honey，这可是在作战室。”  
Peter忿忿地想：那你就不应该在这里做爱，都是冠冕堂皇的借口！  
但他很快就来不及想这些了，Tony把他又抱紧了些，紫黑的肉刃猛力撞进最深处，龟头抵在宫口厮磨，快感和恐惧从脊背窜上来，Peter浑身酸软，抓着Tony的指骨泛白，像白粉色的蝴蝶颓然垂下。  
“别，别来，太深了……啊！”  
Tony充耳不闻，故意逼压着少年的子宫口顶撞，那块软肉不受控制地吮嘬着男人的阴茎，反复操弄间仿佛小小的莲花欲绽。  
“不要了，Tony，呜嗯……”Peter被顶的整个人不受控制朝后仰，满脸泪痕哭喘着求饶。  
Tony没说话，只是捏着小孩的下巴温柔地亲吻他，少年浑身暖烘烘的，像只小猫扭着窄细的腰，将混合着Tony与自己泪汗的津液贪婪吞进喉咙。  
钢铁侠瞧着少年每一个动作，沉着情欲漩涡的焦糖色眼底全是痴迷，声色犬马数十年，大概连Tony自己都没想过会栽在一个比自己小三十岁的孩子身上，可事实是，当他在那个午后第一次见到十五岁的蜘蛛侠，就听见了灵魂深处的悸动。  
上帝造人时，从亚当的身体抽走肋骨为他打造了夏娃，Peter就是他的那根骨头，他的血中血与肉中肉，没了Peter，他的灵魂将永无宁日。  
“我的小夏娃……”  
Tony言语间带着满溢的宠溺，让Peter像被棉花糖充盈了心腔，动情的呻吟着向男人讨吻。  
二人亲的难舍难分之际，忽然门外响起了有节奏的敲门声。  
“Tony，你还在吗？”  
是美国队长。  
Peter手忙脚乱推开Tony的脸，想从他身上起来，男人却故意使坏地在他泛着水光的肿肉一掐，小朋友登时软了腰重重坐了回去，阴茎一下捅进最深处，仿佛把小腹捅穿了般，让Peter发出啜泣的哭泣：“唔……T，Tony，起来……”  
Tony亲了亲他，随手把椅背上的西装拿过来披在Peter身上——男人过大的衣服正好盖住了两个人结合的下体，垂到膝盖。  
然后他抬起头，在Peter惊恐的眼神里开口：“我在，进来吧。”  
Steve推开门：“Fury要你的战损报告，我过来拿一下，都弄好了没有，嘿，Peter你什么时候来的？”  
Peter自从Steve进门就把自己埋进Tony怀里，下身因为恐惧和羞耻绞紧了体内的阴茎。  
Tony被夹的头皮发麻，不动声色调整了下坐姿：“嘶，弄好的都在那边桌子上，你带走吧。”  
Steve把文件收拾起来，有些疑惑地看着在Tony怀里不抬头的Peter：“他怎么了，生病了吗？”  
Tony拍了拍Peter的脊背，放轻了声音：“没事，为战损数字难受呢，小孩子爱撒娇而已。”  
Steve不疑有他，笑着道：“那你可要好好开解一下他。”  
Tony点点头，仿佛真的是在安慰因为战斗鲁莽而愧疚的蜘蛛侠，双手抚摸着少年颤抖的后背，阴茎轻轻顶了顶少年的芯肉，换来Peter一个痉挛，嘴里模糊着吐出破碎的字词。  
“Peter，你还好吗？”  
Tony见他要走过来慌忙阻止：“嘿，让他一个人待一会儿，你这样让他更难为情，cap。”  
Steve皱着眉犹豫了阵，最后点头：“好吧，有什么事可以和我们说，孩子，我先过去Fury那边。”  
Tony点点头，看着Steve走出去。  
大门被关上的一瞬间Tony就把包裹着Peter的衣服掀了起来，将小朋友抱着压倒在桌子上，抻直他两条腿，毫不留情地进攻着少年的花穴：“宝贝，你刚才夹的我好紧，是不是被人看着你会更爽？”  
“没有……我不……Tony慢点呀……”  
Peter用力摇着头，被Tony欺负得直流泪，哭得上气不接下气，他的花穴已经被男人大开大阖的动作肏软了，抽搐着往外翻，花蕊般的阴核被磨的肿胀不堪。  
潮湿的水意从心底上来，要将他淹没一般，Peter扭动着身子，想要逃开那种瘙痒，却被Tony牢牢钉在阴茎上，随着男人猛力的一撞，下身温热柔滑的体液春潮沥沥地流淌了出来。  
Peter双眼失神地仰倒在桌子上，像渴水的小美人鱼张着嘴大口喘息。  
可是Tony还没有停，他借着粘腻的淫水在Peter酸胀无力的阴道抽插了几下，然后抽了出来，手指草草扩张后把水光缠绕的性器又缓缓送进了少年的后穴。  
Peter猝不及防，用尽最后一点力气想挣扎着逃开，可男人的力量忽然变得好大，他完全无力抗拒对方就这么生硬地横冲直接进来。  
“唔……Tony！”Peter疼的眼冒金星，架在Tony腰上的双腿胡乱蹬着，向施暴者求饶，“疼啊……”  
“乖女儿，很快就不疼了。”  
Tony抓住Peter乱扑腾的脚掌，放在嘴边轻轻吻着，伸出舌头舔了舔脚心，莹白圆润的脚趾很快蜷缩成一团，他发出小小的泣音，后穴无意识的收缩着。  
“别夹。”  
Tony不轻不重拍了Peter的屁股两下，那块白皙的臀肉很快泛起艳粉的红色，Peter咬着唇不满地瞪着男人，可惜春意盎然的眼睛在男人看来没有半点威胁，反而像是邀请。  
于是钢铁侠沉下腰，把自己的阴茎全部挤进比方才要紧致得多的后穴，撞开吸附着自己的穴肉，缓慢有力地抽送。  
性爱像潮汐落，Peter舒服地眯起眼，不自觉跟随着Tony的动作摇晃自己的下身，在被男人肏过敏感点时候呻吟一声仰起了头，阴茎忍不住射了第二次精，湿答答地连带方才还未干涸的白液淫水，顺着胯缝往下淌去，打湿了Tony的裤子，泥泞一片。  
“你又毁了我一条最爱的裤子，宝宝，”Tony将高潮后软乎乎的小蜘蛛抱起来，亲吻着他眼角的泪珠，“你要怎么赔我？”  
Peter睁开朦胧的泪眼，迷迷糊糊去含Tony的唇瓣，一手勾着Tony的脖子一手去摸自己和男人连接的地方，握着男人的囊袋语无伦次道：“那，那就进来呀……”  
Tony笑着问：“进前面还是后面？”  
“唔哼……都要……”Peter哼唧着，满嘴都在说胡话。  
“贪吃鬼。”Tony失笑着道，“吃我这么多精液，下次给我生个孩子吧，Peter。”  
说罢他掰在Peter的后穴，将自己的阴茎深深埋进去抽动起来，接连干了数十下才全部射进了少年的后穴。  
Peter呜咽地埋在男人的颈窝，感觉身体被一点点填满，肚子胀的难受，但一想到是Tony的东西，他又从心底腾起无法言喻的满足感来。  
Tony在他体内埋了一阵等不应期过去，手掌不老实地玩弄着少年的外阴唇，结果被恢复了点力气的蜘蛛侠气鼓鼓拍下。  
Peter鼓着漂亮的褐色眼睛同他讲理：“你，你下次不能这样了。”  
Tony将自己的阴茎缓缓拔了出来，带着淋淋精液淌下来，他明知故问：“哪样？”  
Peter不自在夹了一下后穴，又羞又愤：“就，就让cap他们看见，你不能这样！”  
“哦，原谅我小古板，忘了我参加群趴时你还没出生。”Tony在Peter不可置信的眼神里及时补救，“就一次，我没加入。”  
他抱着Peter离开那张狼藉的大桌子，在少年要质问前先深深吻住了他，“毕竟在遇见你之后，我所有的爱欲只为你一个人占有了。”

翌日下午，巡逻完的蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝跳进复联大厦，他摘下头套，吃着三明治和大家打招呼朝Tony的实验室走。  
Natasha路过叫住了他：“Peter，你要去找Tony？”  
Peter咽了一口酸黄瓜：“是的，Tony不在实验室吗？”  
“在的，但是不建议你进去，cap正对他进行复仇者成年人义务的教育。”  
Peter抓着三明治的手一紧，想到昨天的荒淫整个人心虚地都要烧起来了：不，不会是被队长发现了吧？  
Natasha喊了他两声，在蜘蛛侠慌慌张张的回答中露出意问深长的笑：“如果你不介意，能和我一起钉个警示牌么？这是cap连夜让我们弄的。”  
她掏出那个牌子，上面写着巨大的一行字：禁止在办公室进行亲密活动！！！  
然后可怜的蜘蛛侠，在黑寡妇洞悉一切的目光里，默默地红成了一只烤蜘蛛。  
彩蛋  
Steve：Tony Stark你骗鬼的为战损难过，我后来才想起来蜘蛛侠根本没有参加那次战斗！


End file.
